Be All Right
by Takeru24
Summary: Kari's Birthday is coming up and T.K. ponders over what to get her for a gift. Please read and review! ^_^


****

Disclaimer: This fic is not sponsored by Akiyoshi Hongo Toei Animation, Bandai, or the

Upper Deck Company, LLC Digimon, Digital Monsters and all related logos, names and

Distinctive likenesses thereof are property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Sorry about that,

Now on with the fic!

**__**

Dedication: A very happy birthday to **_Kari Kamiya (Crystal_Water)_**! ^_^

****

Be All Right

"Hey T.K.!" Yolei yelled as she ran trying to catch up with her blond haired friend. It was a warm Friday morning, so the kids didn't have to wear their jackets or sweaters today.

"Wait up!" Cody yelled as he dashed beside Yolei. T.K. looked backed at his friends rushing up to him. He then remembered that he was supposed to wait for them outside the apartment building today

"Hey guys!" T.K. said nervously, knowing he would get a bashing from his friends. 

"I though we were supposed to walk to school together today T.K." Yolei said with fury in her eyes.

"Yeah… sorry… I guess I forgot…" T.K. managed to mutter since he couldn't think up a good excuse to tell them.

"What do you mean you forgot! We even called you yesterday so that we could walk to school together!" Cody said upset.

"Sorry guys, I really didn't mean to, it's just that…

"What?" Yolei said now calm and relaxed.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently…"

"Like what?" Cody asked. He too was now calm and mild.

"Well, you know Kari's Birthday is tomorrow…"

"And…." Yolei said impatiently waiting for T.K. to finish.

"And well, I don't know what to get her." T.K. replied.

"Is that all!" Cody said now annoyed that this was the reason why he didn't remember to wait for him and Yolei at the apartment building.

"No!" T.K. yelled. "Well, I guess I…really… like… Kari and I want to get her the perfect gift.

"Oh! I get it now!" Yolei chirped. She started to dance around T.K. singing a little verse. "T.K. loves Kari! T.K. loves Kari! T.K. loves Kari!" She kept on repeated that line over and over again. T.K. and Cody both stared at her thinking about how childish she was acting.

"Stop that!" T.K. yelled.

"But you know it's true!" Yolei said with a sly smile across her face. T.K. just looked down at the ground and blushed as Yolei spoke those words.

"Yeah well, now you know, so can you guys help me?"

"Sure thing T.K." Cody said. They continued walking to school and gave T.K. some suggestions and ideas on what to get Kari for her birthday. 

"No that wouldn't work" T.K. said.

"Why not?" Yolei asked

"Because Davis is already getting that for her Birthday."

"Oh" Cody and Yolei replied at the same time. They finally reached the school and the bell rang. "Sorry we couldn't help you T.K." Cody uttered.

"It's all right guys, I'm sure I'll think of something." I'll see you in fifth period."

"Okay, bye T.K. See you later." Yolei said as she and Cody walked off in another direction while T.K. walked to the locker room to get ready for P.E. The only period he had with Yolei and Cody was fifth period and he had Kari for the last period. His favorite class was the last one because he and Kari both enrolled in the High school choir class. They both were really good at it and loved to sing. It was one of their favorite things to do together. They even saved up enough money to buy a Karaoke machine. It was soon lunchtime and he sat with everyone at the table. Davis sat next to Kari and T.K. sat across from them along with Yolei and Cody. 

"So how was P.E. today T.K.?" Kari asked. T.K. just stared; he didn't want to tell her the truth so he just replied,

"It was great" Then Davis interrupted.

"Yeah, was that before or after you knocked the coach in the head with the basketball." Davis said laughing. T.K. just stared at his food feeling embarrassed about what Davis had said. "Oh it was hilarious, you should've seen

T.J. today Kari"

"How many times do I have to keep on telling you that's not his name?! It's T.K." Kari said angrily as once again Davis forgot how to pronounce T.K.'s name.

"Yeah, whatever." Davis replied. T.K. knew it was true though. He was terrible in P.E. today. Mostly, because he couldn't concentrate on the game. He was usually good at basketball, he was even the all-star player for the team, but it really bugged him that he couldn't think of the perfect gift to get Kari. It was soon fifth period and T.K.,

Davis, Yolei, and Cody all had the same class together, Algebra. As the teacher was giving his lesson T.K. was still thinking about what to get Kari for her birthday. Davis fell asleep on his desk and Yolei and Cody were trying to draw their attention away from their sleepy friend and trying to pay attention. 

"Mr. Motomiya!" The teacher yelled. Davis suddenly awoke startled and confused. "Wha……."

"Can you tell me what comes after the variable X?" The teacher asked. Davis then stood up and tried his best to answer the question…

"Um…Y?" Davis answered. The class started laughing and T.K. said the first thing that popped into his head. 

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth you prove how much of an idiot you are."

"Shut up T.C.!!!" Davis replied.

"And for the last time, the name is T.K.!" T.K. spoke aloud not realizing the entire class was staring at them.

"That's enough you two." The teacher said breaking up the fight. T.K. was never that hostile with Davis before.

But he was just so frustrated that Kari's birthday was tomorrow and he didn't have one single idea on what to get her. "Miss Inoue, can you give us the right answer?" The teacher asked.

Yolei then stood up. "The correct answer is 6"

"Correct, thank you Miss Inoue." The teacher said. Yolei then sat back down with a proud smile across her face.

The bell rang about half an hour later and it was time to go to sixth period. This was T.K.'s favorite class because he could now spend time with Kari away from all the others. He hoped that this would cheer him up. He sat next to Kari and started chatting with her.

"So, big day tomorrow!" T.K. said.

"Yeah." Kari replied.

"So are you excited?"

"Oh I'm very excited about tomorrow!" Kari said with enthusiasm. The teacher then interrupted them.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

"No Mam" They both replied. It wasn't the first time the teacher had to stop their conversation. She often had to deal with them everyday. The class started with the usual warm-ups and practiced a couple of songs. T.K. and

Kari both enjoyed the class and it was terrible for them that it had to end.

"Alright class, I'll see you next week." The teacher said as all the students rushed out of the classroom and school. T.K. waved good bye to Kari. 

"I'll see you at your birthday party tomorrow!"

"Great! I'll see you there!" Kari replied and waved back at him. T.K. then remembered he had to wait for Yolei and Cody. They finally came out of the school and they noticed T.K. waving for them to come over. They both walked over to T.K. and they all started to walk back home.

"So T.K" Cody uttered "Did you manage to think of what to get Kari for her birthday?"

"Not a single idea" T.K. said really disappointed.

"Don't give up T.K.! I'm sure you'll think of a fabulous gift for Kari." Yolei said trying to encourage him. They all reached the apartment and stepped into the elevator."

"Why don't you just tell her you love her, I'm sure she loves you too." Yolei suggested.

"Are you kidding?! I can never tell her that!" T.K. replied in shock.

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"Well because…because…because…" Come to think of it, T.K. didn't really have a good answer to that question he pondered about it for awhile and then the elevator suddenly stopped on his floor.

"I think you're putting way too much thought on this T.K." Yolei said.

"Yeah, just stop thinking about it so much and it'll just come to you." Cody said.

"You really think so?" T.K. asked

"Trust us." Yolei and Cody both said in unison.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow at Kari's party.

"Okay bye T.K." Cody said.

"Bye T.K. Yolei said as she pushed the button and the elevator went up. T.K slowly walked to the door and opened the door to his dwelling. His mother quickly greeted him.

"Hi honey, How was school today?"

"Fine Mom." T.K. replied

"Oh that's good, dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes sweetheart!" 

"Thanks Mom." T.K. stepped into his room and slumped over his bed thinking about Kari. Ever since they were eight years old they've been good friends. They got to be even closer friends when he and his Mother moved back to Odaiba. Now they were in high school and he felt even closer to her than ever before. He then thought about his big brother Matt. T.K. moved to Odaiba and he was able to talk to him for advice. Matt even let him sing with his band a couple of times before. 

"I've got it!" T.K. said abruptly as he snapped his fingers. It hit him like a bolt of lightning and wondered to himself why he didn't think of this sooner. He quickly went into the kitchen.

"Bye Mom, I gotta go see Matt right now, put my dinner in the microwave, I'll be back soon. Okay Mom I love you, bye!" T.K. said in an instant and rushed out the door. His mother didn't even get a chance to respond. 

"What is T.K. up to?"

* * * * * * 

*~The next day…~*

* * * * * * 

It was the day of Kari's birthday party and almost everyone was there. It was all set up in the Kamiya residence and it was like a DigiDestined reunion. Davis, Yolei and Cody were there too and everyone was just reminiscing about old times.

"And then Zudomon used his Vulcan's Hammer to put a stop to Metal Etemon once and for all" Joe said as he finished up his story. 

"If I remember correctly Joe, It was SaberLeomon who put a stop to him with his twin fang attack." Mimi replied. 

"Well, he helped I guess. A little…" Everyone just laughed as they continued to enjoy each other's stories.

"Hey, I think it's time for the birthday girl to make a wish and blow out the candles on her cake." Sora said. 

"Good idea, I'll go get it!" Tai said as he got up and went into the kitchen and got the cake. Izzy got all the candles and placed them on the cake while T.K. was lighting them.

"All right everybody, let's sing happy birthday to Kari" Davis announced. Everyone agreed and they started to sing…

Happy Birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Kari!

Happy Birthday to you

Everyone then applauded and Kari blew out her candles and silently made her birthday wish.

"I hope your wish comes true Kari" Cody said

"Me too Cody." Kari replied. Matt and Yolei helped cut the cake into portions and passed it out to everyone.

Soon after the cake was finished and it was now time to open her gifts. She opened the first one from Mimi. It was a cute little outfit with matching shoes.

"See, now you can go back to school in style." Mimi said grinning.

"Thanks Mimi" Kari said as she opened all her gifts one by one. She finally got through them all and thanked everyone for the wonderful gifts. 

"Hey, what about T.J. he hasn't given you a gift yet." Davis said. Everyone then looked at T.K. 

"I was just saving it for last Davis" T.K. replied. "And it's T.K.!" He then got up and walked over to Matt. He whispered something into his ear and then Matt walked off to get everything ready.

"I was saving this gift for last. It took me a long to figure out what the perfect gift would be. I thought about it long and hard, but once I stopped worrying about it, It just came to me. I decided to sing you a song Kari. Matt and I stood up all night writing it and preparing it for today. So here's my gift to you Kari. The song is called "Be All Right" Matt brought in a stereo and put on a CD and music started playing, this was T.K.'s cue to start.

This morning, like always, I rub my sleepy eyes

And energetically say "laugh!"

My head feels like it's still in a dream

As I brush my teeth

I wish on a star

That I could use magic

Sometimes I cry

Because it's so vexing

We're not alone in our world

But I have my aspirations

If we stay barefoot, I'm sure we'll be all right

At the top of the Ferris wheel

We're near the sky

That same sky is watching over

Many people

Will today continue tomorrow?

If we wish for it, surely it will

Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams

Let's make friends with the weather god

Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy

Let me see your smile, I'm sure it'll be all right

Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams

Let's make friends with the weather god

Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy

Let me see your smile

It'll always be all right...

The music stopped playing and everyone applauded at the end. Kari just about burst into tears and went up and gave T.K. a big hug. Everyone was still applauding, except for Davis of course as he was wallowing in jealousy.

"This was a wonderful gift T.K., thank you so much!" Kari said as she tightened her grip on T.K. T.K. returned the hug and a strange feeling of delight came over him. It was like he floating on cloud nine. He never experienced this kind of happiness before. 

The party was now over and everyone was sorry they had to leave. T.K. decided to stick around at the Kamiya place to help clean things up. As he was cleaning, T.K. thought about what Yolei had said to him on the elevator the other day. Kari then came in the room and helped T.K. clean up some of the mess. T.K. figured it was now or never.

"Kari…"

"Yeah T.K.?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure T.K. we're friends you can tell me anything."

"Well, yesterday I as I stood up with Matt all night working with Matt on that song. I thought about you and me and all things we've been through together. We've been through a lot of good times and bad. But we've always managed to get through them all, and that's made me see how important and special you are to me." T.K. said

"What are you trying to say T.K.?" Kari asked

"What I'm trying to say Kari is…that…I love you." T.K. finally uttered. Kari was took back with surprise. She couldn't believe that T.K. felt about her this all along. She went up to T.K. and whispered something in his ear…

"I love you too T.K." T.K. was took back with shock and Kari suddenly touched her lips with his. The feeling T.K. had earlier had returned only this time it was about a hundred times greater. T.K. closed his and returned the kiss. They soon both break the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Kari then said…

"My birthday wish came true after all." T.K. looked at her surprisingly; he was so happy that she loved him back. Kari suddenly got an idea.

"T.K. would you mind singing that song for me one more time?"

"Sure thing." T.K. replied with a smile across his face. He turned on the stereo and played the CD.

This morning, like always, I rub my sleepy eyes

And energetically say "laugh!"

My head feels like it's still in a dream

As I brush my teeth

I wish on a star

That I could use magic

Sometimes I cry

Because it's so vexing

We're not alone in our world

But I have my aspirations

If we stay barefoot, I'm sure we'll be all right

At the top of the Ferris wheel

We're near the sky

That same sky is watching over

Many people

Will today continue tomorrow?

If we wish for it, surely it will

Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams

Let's make friends with the weather god

Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy

Let me see your smile, I'm sure it'll be all right

Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams

Let's make friends with the weather god

Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy

Let me see your smile It'll always be all right...

Kari applauded as T.K. finished the song and he took a bow. He then went over to her and whispered into her ear…

"Happy birthday Kari." He then leaned in and both of their lips met again, only this time with more passion. It was clear that this one birthday that Kari would never forget…

THE END ^_^

Hope everyone liked that story. Please review it and let me know what you think. Or you can e-mail at

Takeru24@yahoo.com. I really enjoy hearing from you guys. Thanks a bunch. Oh, and again, Happy birthday to **_Kari Kamiya (Cryastal_Water)_**, Thanks for all your support and 4 always being there. ~LaTeRz ^_^


End file.
